funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Miner Disturbance
de:Kalle der Kumpel Miner Disturbance (a pun on "minor disturbance") is an arcade game that was released on February 27, 2008 with FunOrb. A major update was released on March 19, 2009. Description Can you guide Moin through Mount Magros? You’ll have to mine the precious minerals and put the murmurings of mythic miner-munching monsters out of your mind! Will you be able to escape the molten magma to make him a truly eminent miner? Choose your equipment carefully. Will you grab the aqualung and forfeit the scanner? Can you afford to leave the gas mask behind? And what about the map? With so many decisions, random map generation and a variety of dangers along the way, Miner Disturbance is a game you will come back to again and again. Gameplay Players play as Moin, a dwarf miner, and must mine precious metals and gems from rocks in Mount Magros, a fickle volcano, while avoiding mythical monsters, and finding their way out if the volcano erupts. Controls Left arrow - Move left Right arrow - Move right Up arrow - Jump/Swim up S''' and '''Up arrow together - Operate jetpack Down arrow - Swim down Hold Space bar + Direction keys - Mine rock Buttons around 'S' key (Q, W, E, A, D, Z, X, C) - Mine rock (Alternate) Ctrl - Drop dynamite/charge Shift - Fire rock blaster Alt - Drop ice bomb Miner Market Before a game is started, players are given the option to select what items they would like to purchase in order to help them in their journey to collect gems. There are 15 different items available in the shop. Players are given 500 gold for Mount Magros or 600 gold for the Super Volcano, which they are required to spend before continuing. A "Basic Kit" consists of a torch, hard hat, dynamite, air tank, and a gas mask for Mount Magros; or the same plus a woolly jumper for the Super Volcano. Creatures There are three types of creature in the volcanoes: myths, walruses, and penguins. Of these only myths are found in Mount Magros. A myth's presence will be indicated by a pair of blinking red eyes. However, not all such eyes belong to myths. Myths move very well on land and swim in water. They can jump well and mine badly. Contact with a myth is instant death. Walruses move very well in water and less so on land. They are similarly fatal. Both creatures can be killed by dropping rocks or ice on their heads or by explosions; when they die, they also explode. They usually guard the corpse of a dead miner, which can be looted for equipment or diamonds. Penguins are harmless, and each penguin collected is worth 1,000 points. Dying When you die, the game is over. You can die in one of several ways: If you manage to get enough points to satisfy yourself, or you fear that you are going to die soon, you ought to make for the exit. If you manage to leave the volcano by the rope at the top then your score will be doubled at the end. Scoring To score as many points as possible in Miner Disturbance, it is crucial that you use both multipliers and make sure that you have a route out. Escaping with both multipliers gives a total multiplier of 12x the base value of the gems collected. If you want to live long enough to make a decent score, you should probably go after myths and grab the equipment that they guard. The easiest way to kill myths (with no dynamite, ore pushers, charges, or rock blasters) is to make your way right above them, and to single-mine a rock that will collapse and crush them. Gem Values Rankings *'Note': The only way to get "Worm Chow" or "Frozen Fodder" is to leave the volcano or die before getting any ores. Achievements Total Achievements: 32 Total Orb Points: 10,800 Trivia *The miner's name, Moin, could be a reference to the Norse serpent of the same name, who gnaws at the World Tree Roots. It could also be a reference to Gloin, one of the dwarves from the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Category:Arcade Games Category:Original Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games